Mike Dallas
Mike Dallas, more commonly known as Dallas, is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School, originally from Guelph, Ontario. As a former ockey team captain, Dallas expects to enjoy everything elite players revel in: puck bunnies, keggers, and alpha male status. Dallas is a fun-loving guy who’s never had to deal with real consequences for any of his actions. Dallas plays big brother to everyone on his team, teasing, laughing at, and mocking the boys in the locker room, but over-protective in public, lashing out at anyone who crosses him or his team. In light of the deaths of his friends Cam and Adam (the former whose suicide he felt partially responsible for), Dallas has become a much more sensitive and compassionate person. He is best friends with Drew Torres and friends with Trent Michaels, Hayley Michaels, Danny Smith, Bambi Carmen, Aria Monroe, Dakota Harris, Heather Anderson, Fiona Coyne, Imogen Moreno, Owen Milligan, Luke Baker and Chase Anderson. He was also friends with Campbell Saunders before he committed suicide, Adam Torres before his fatal car crash and Zac before he tragically passed away during surgrey after getting hit by a car. He is portrayed by Demetrius Joyette. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *He is the captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds Hockey Team. *His Ice Hound number is 9. *Dallas is the first main character to have a child before their appearance. The second is Ashli Fellom. *Dallas is one of the two teen dads on Degrassi Evolutions. The other one is Cody. *Dallas has a method of getting an instant date with girls, which he calls his TTC Method: Talk, Touch, Compliment. *He came back to Degrassi in the 2013-2014 school year for a second senior year as a victory lap. *He is the second character to consider suicide by jumping off the roof of the school. *He is one of the eight characters too lose a friend to death, he lost Cam in 2014. The other include Danny Smith, Trent Michaels, Hadley Mills, Ashli Fellom, Tristan Milligan, Tori Santamaria and Alli Bhandari. **He is also the first character too lose a friend too death, he lost both Adam in 2013 and then lost Cam in 2014. *He is the second character to use the line "You did nothing." After a tragic event happened. He said this too Alli. **The first was Danny who said this line too Ashli in Forever Young (2). Quotes *(To Dakota): "Can't take a joke." (First Line) *(To Cam): "You should be with a different girl every weekend." *Cam: "You guys just kinda make fun of me." *Dallas: "'Cause we like you." *(To Alli): "Why didn't you do something, you should have done something! YOU DID NOTHING." *(To Drew): "I'm so messed up, I thought about jumping." *(To Cam): "Stop crying where everyone can see you, it's embarrassing." *(To Drew): "I can't help anybody Drew." *(To Drew): "It's my fault he did it..." Relationships *Alli Bhandari **Start Up: Love Somebody (2) (230) **Broke Up: Between I Gotta Feeling (301-302) and If It Makes You Happy (311) Category:Season 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Athlete Category:Main Characters Category:Seniors Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3